Halloween
by Sheng ning
Summary: Something I wrote a while ago but never got around to finishing. Duo is invited to Relena's Halloween party and something naughty ensues... 6x2, 1x2 Warning: Lemon, cross-dressing, oral


"I'm home!" Duo stepped into the home he shared with his four roommates. His brow furrowed when he did not receive any welcome wagon. The house was still. Duo sighed loudly and muttered, "Where did everyone go?"

He peeked around the rooms and shrugged when he saw no one inside. Then he strode into his room and was started by Quatre, who suddenly jumped in front him.

Duo clutched his chest and panted, "Quatre! Why the hell are you hiding like that?" There was a short pause. "And why are you dressed like a nurse?"

"Duo!!" Quatre's voice was high and accusing. "It's Halloween! I can't believe that _you_ of all people would forget an event such as this." He pointed his clipboard on Duo's chest for emphasis. "You've been working so hard today, you should relax! We're all invited to Relena's mansion for a party!"

"Relena?" Duo couldn't conceal his disgust and irritation. He was out since 8 in the morning, and only wanted a warm bath and a bed at this moment. "Well Quatre, I'd love to go but—"

"Duo, there aren't any buts. We're all dressed up. Look even Trowa's got a costume, isn't he cute?!"

"Uh… yeah, well I suppose he could be."

Trowa looked out from under one bang and said nothing.

"Aww Trowa, you're too adorable! C'mon, give us a roar. Roarr!"

Trowa remained silent, standing lazily in his lion suit.

Duo smiled tiredly and rubbed his forehead. "I'm really not in the mood Quatre. I especially do not want to see Relena. And anyway, I don't have a costume."

Quatre flashed a bright grin. "You don't have to worry about that Duo, I already took care of it." He shoved a plastic bag full of clothes into Duo's surprised hands. "Now hurry, get dressed and we have to leave immediately."

A vein popped on Duo's forehead. "Well thanks Quatre for making all this effort, but I really would rather stay home."

Quatre pouted his lips. "But we're all going Duo! Heero and Wufei both have costumes as well and we'll be very disappointed if you don't go. All of us worked very hard for this."

"Hmph, _I_ don't see them," Duo mumbled. The bag in his hands weighed heavily in his hands. _It wouldn't hurt to at least amuse Quatre for now_, he thought. "Okay fine Quatre, I'll put on your costume, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to go tonight."

A smile beamed across Quatre's face, and his eyes sparkled. "That sounds great! You try it on now and we'll see how it looks."

Duo sighed, almost regretting what he had just agreed to. He went into the bathroom and opened the bag. Duo balked when he pulled out a little black thong.

_What the hell_, Duo thought. _What the hell kind of costume is this_? A part of his mind told him to just forget it and stop this foolishness at once. However, when he thought about Quatre and the others, and his heart went up into his throat.

"Stupid jerks!"

"Oh gosh Duo, you're so pretty!"

Duo stepped out of the bathroom, in little black heels, a short maid's dress, and a frilly headband. "Quatre, I'm going to kill you!" he threatened as he tried to pull his miniskirt lower.

"But you're so cute!"

"I'm a guy, I'm not suppose to be cute!"

"Hmm!" Quatre said, putting his hands on his hips. "Well you better be ready, because we're all going to go now!"

"No Quatre! I'm not leaving the house like this. It's embarrassing!" Duo blushed a bright hue of pink as he thought about prancing around in public where everyone could see him. Moreover, what would Heero think if he were to see him dressed in a short skirt and black pumps? Duo's stomach clenched with fear when that thought ran through his mind. He had to change, now!

"It is sooo not embarrassing, now c'mon, Heero and Wufei are in the car!" Quatre grabbed Duo's arm and began to pull him out the door. Trowa grabbed Duo's other arm with a furry paw and helped Quatre drag the struggling Gundam pilot out into civilization.

"Noooo!" Duo cried out in desperation. He was going to die. _Die!!! _ if Heero were to laugh at how girly he was.

Quatre's little red stilettos clicked across the floor and stopped before the SUV.

"Ahh!" Duo yelled in panic as he was thrown into the back seat. He was on his hands and knees, miniskirt bunching up around his middle and exposing his rear to anyone outside. He quickly scrambled into a sitting position and tried to pull the dress down as far as possible. He was beet red and looked at Heero and Wufei in an attempt to not think about himself.

What he saw amazed him. Wufei was dressed as a cowboy: cowboy hat, gloves, boots, and a open vest which exposed all of his chest and hard earned abs. Heero was in the driver's seat. He had on only black cat ears, a black collar with a little yellow bell, and a pair of long black pants. Duo couldn't stop staring at his muscled but slim chest, broad shoulders, and hard arms.

"Everyone ready?" Heero asked.

"Yeah let's go!" Quatre said as he and Trowa climbed into the back seat next to Duo.

The ride was silent in the beginning, Duo sinking into himself, hands nervously trying to cover his body.

Wufei smirked, "Nice outfit, Duo."

"Shut up Wufei," growled Duo halfheartedly. The blush did not wash off his face, but intensified as he wondered what Heero was thinking of his costume. He stared at the back of Heero's head, but the man was silent as stone. Duo sighed.

Heero kept his face cold and impersonal, but his eyes flicked to the mirror. He drank in the sight of the Deathscythe pilot, shivering and unsure; something he rarely got to see.

Quatre tried to engage everyone in conversation for the rest of the way. When they pulled up to the driveway a young boy offered to park their car. Heero handed over the keys and the five walked into the white palace.

Trowa and Quatre had to once again push and pull at Duo.

"No Quatre, there are so many people out here!"

"That's why it's a _party_," Quatre countered, exasperated. "If you just relax then maybe you'll have some fun. I promise there will be some fun at the end of this."

Duo stopped struggling and resigned to his fate. There wasn't any way he was going to get out this now, so he might as well try to save as much face as he could.

"I just want to know why you thought it would be fun to dress me up like a girl," Duo complained. He walked slowly, braid swishing side to side against the back of his skirt.

"Well I'm a girl too Duo."

"But you enjoy it! I don't."

"Duo, it's pretty obvious that you should be a girl. Oh no!" Quatre made a grab for his nurse's hat as the wind carried it away.

Trowa caught it and handed it back to Quatre.

"Aww, thanks Trowa. You're always there for me," Quatre said, smiling and fixing the hat back on his blonde head.

Duo felt a pang of loneliness and looked away, trying to focus his attention on other things. The building and decorations were enough to take anyone's mind away from their problems. The great hall was decorated with orange and black streamers, spiders hung from the ceilings, and fog drifted across the floor. But it was still a royal ball and you wouldn't find Tootsie Rolls here. There were tall fountains of chocolate with endless bowls of fruits and other appetizers you could dream of.

Duo's mouth hung open. Maybe Quatre was right, he thought. _It's pretty dark here so no one can see me, and there's tons of food!_

Duo didn't bother making acquaintances; he ran to the food and began to dine on select deserts. He dipped a strawberry into the fountain of chocolate and his eyes closed as his taste buds savored the taste. It was so good! He tried dipping other desserts and then settled on a chocolate dipped cookie.

Duo's eyes widened when someone reached down and took a bite of the cookie in his hand. Blond tendrils enveloped him and someone much taller wrapped his arms around Duo's body. He shivered and gulped nervously when pointed teeth met the soft skin on his neck.

Duo dared to let his eyes travel to the face next to his.

"Z-zechs?!" stuttered Duo. "Uhh... What are you doing here?!"

"What am I doing here?" asked Zechs, purring along Duo's neck. "I live here."

"Oh." Duo gulped again. He had never expected to see Zechs Merquis, clad as a sexy vampire, flirting with him.

"Well it was nice seeing you, but I have to go," Duo replied. With that he attempted to run away, but Zechs' strong arms held him in place.

"It's been a while Duo. I haven't expected to see you here either, dressed like that. Why don't you come with me? I can take you somewhere quieter, where we can talk about the old days."

Duo frowned. Zechs was incredibly handsome, tall, and absolutely stunning. There was something wrong about an orphan like him, conversing with a prince. "I really don't know Zechs…"

Something in the distance caught his eye, though. It was Heero, talking to two young males. They were quite attractive, but nothing really impressive. One of the young men slung his arm around Heero's neck. What surprised Duo was that Heero had no reaction to it. Duo imagined himself doing the same thing. He shuddered. There would probably be a hole in the middle of this forehead.

"You know what Zechs?" asked Duo angrily, "I think catching up on the good old times is okay after all."

Zechs smiled, obviously pleased. "Come this way, Mr. Maxwell." With a gloved hand wrapped possessively around Duo's waist, he led the young Gundam pilot away.

In the distance Heero's tail stood straight up in alarm. He watching Duo's movements when these two jerks began talking to him. They kept trying to engage in conversation and he reluctantly joined in. However he was so busy spying on Duo that he didn't notice when one them moved closer and wrapped his arm around his neck. When he saw Duo walk off with Zechs Merquise glued to him, that fire erupted. Heero stormed off only to be pulled.

"No wait, we're still talking!" one of the men whined.

"I have to leave now," Heero growled, stalking off.

The two young men watched him stomp away, looked at each other with sad faces, and then sighed.

"Hmnnn!" Duo moaned as Zechs pushed him on an elegantly large bed covered with beautiful silk pillows. His hands were busy, one lifting up Duo's blouse and the other dipping into a bowl of chocolate on the side of the bed. Zechs smeared his fingers onto Duo's creamy white chest and then began to suck and lick the chocolate off.

"W-wait Zechs! Aren't we moving kinda fast?" Duo asked, panting. There was a gleam of sweat on forehead and his face was flushed.

Zechs loved the look on Duo's countenance and he smiled in pleasure. "You are very beautiful Duo. I know there was tension between us from the past, but we're both on the same side now. Just relax and I'll make you feel good." He resumed the task of licking the chocolate smear off of Duo's chest. Duo shuddered, fingers desperately clutching onto the bed sheets.

Zechs then stopped and removed his cape, throwing it on the floor. He lifted up Duo's skirt and ignored his outcry. He lips smirked at the sight of the black, lacy thong. Zechs pulled aside some of the fabric, allowing Duo's strained erection to pop out. Without hesitation, Zechs engulfed Duo's entire member into his mouth.

Duo started violently as a warm heat engulfed his cock. He was going to explode at any second if Zechs kept on going. Duo cried out when Zechs released him.

Zechs smiled when he saw Duo's angry face. He thoroughly enjoyed the challenge of conquering a Gundam pilot. Duo looked submissive enough, dressed in a girly maid outfit, hair curling of its braid, and skirt hiked up to his waist. However Zechs knew that he had to start pleasuring Duo again if he didn't want things to get messy.

Zechs pulled Duo into a passionate kiss, his hand meanwhile pulling aside the string of Duo's thong to rub gently at his opening. Duo gasped into Zech's mouth, and tried to get away. Zechs held Duo in place and did nothing else but rub. Duo turned his face into the pillow and his body shook when pleasure began to overcome him.

"Does it feel good?" Zechs asked, warm breath tickling Duo's ear.

Duo shuddered at the closeness and nodded hesitantly. "Just that though," he panted, holding onto one of Zech's strong arms for reassurance.

"Oh course," Zechs said automatically, mouth going up into a warm smile. "But it does get better though."

Duo's brow furrowed. "I-I don't think I want to go that far."

"I'm guessing this is your first time."

"Uh…" A blush erupted on Duo's face.

"It's okay Duo, I'm not judging you."

Duo frowned, clearly not agreeing with what Zechs was saying.

"I can teach you, if you allow me to," Zechs persisted. He wasn't going to another chance if he let this go now.

Duo was afraid, but was too ashamed to let Zechs know. When he thought about Heero conversing with those other young men, his heart experienced a pain he never felt before. Duo was attempting to save himself for the other Gundam pilot, but it was clear that Heero may never acknowledge his feelings.

"Just, just go slowly." Duo looked away.

Zechs frowned, sensing Duo's melancholy. His blue eyes were serious as he grabbed Duo's face to tell him, "Duo, I would never hurt you. I promised that it would feel good, and I do not break my promises."

Duo was shocked. Zechs Marquis looked absolutely serious and stunning as his ice blue eyes stared at him intensely and pale hair blanketed them both. "Why?" Duo wondered. Why would Zechs, a prince and enemy of the Gundam pilots, who only saw him a number of times, truly care about an orphan soldier?

"Because you are beautiful, Duo."

Duo stared at him with wide eyes. "Boys aren't supposed to be beautiful."

Zechs continued to stare in all seriousness. "You are truly and wonderfully beautiful Duo."

Duo could not help but believe him. It confused him however, to wonder why Zechs was saying all these things, when they had barely spoke two sentences to each other before.

Zechs did not say anymore, and went to work. He slowly eased a finger inside and the pilot clenched his eyes tight. His actions were slow, deliberate, and pleasurable, as was portrayed when Duo moaned and rocked with the motions.

Another finger was added and Duo grabbed Zechs' shoulders harshly.

"I'm going to come," panted Duo.

"No, not yet," answered Zechs. He pulled his fingers out and helped Duo stand up.

Duo's erection bobbed painfully against his belly. "What are you doing?"

"Just trying to be creative."

With firm and knowledgeable hands, he spread Duo's legs and then put his large hands around Duo's hips.

"This will burn a little, but bear with me, Duo," instructed Zechs. He breathed seductively into Duo's ear and entered slowly.

Duo whimpered when his bottom was forced wide open. Every inch, every centimeter resulted in pain. Finally when he thought his body could take no more, he was buried to the hilt. Zechs began to slide in and out.

"No!" cried Duo, fear dipping into his stomach.

"Trust me, Duo," pleaded Zechs. "You have to experience pain before pleasure. I promise it will be good."

Duo shook his head and sobbed, but it did get better as Zechs promised. Soon Duo was groaning aloud and rocking to the rhythm. Zechs was unrestrained, pounding Duo's ass hard and holding him by his arms.

"Ahhhh… So good, Zechs. It feels so good!" Duo's legs trembled and began to buckle. Zechs moved him against the wall, and Duo clung on for dear life.

He cried tears of pleasure as the hot rod slid in and out of him. Suddenly, Zechs' cock pulled out his entrance and his thong was ripped off in one fluid motion. Just as quickly, his member was engulfed in hot, blinding heat. He looked down and was surprised as hell.

"Heero!"

Heero did not say anything or look at Duo. Instead he focused on sucking Duo's erection for all it was worth. His cat ears seemed to twitch as he bobbed up and down.

"Ngghh!" Duo shut his eyes tight and clung helplessly to the wall. His orgasm came like waves over his body, and he shot hot cum down Heero's throat. Heero unabashedly swallowed it all.

Zechs gripped Duo's hips with enough force to bruise, and gave one last push, his semen spurting into Duo's well exercised channel.

Duo began to slide down, panting and overwhelmed with fatigue. He was not aware of what was happening, opening up his eyes to find himself lying on the bed.

Heero was spreading Duo's legs, his sexy eyes twinkling and a sly smile upon his face.

"Prepare yourself."

Duo was too tired to move when he felt Heero's member nudging at his entrance and then sliding in quite easily.

Heero began to pump at a steady, rapid pace. Duo could do nothing else but pant and clutch at the bed sheets. He was startled when he felt Zech's soft touch on his over sensitized body. His white blouse was pushed up so his pale, flat belly was exposed. Long fingers trailed over his heated body and played with his nipples.

Then Zechs and Duo shared an intimate kiss while Heero pounded into the pilot's body. Zechs eased his erection into Duo's mouth, and Duo bravely took it all in.

The threesome continued like that, in hot, steaming estacy until they all cried out in uncontrollable bliss.

Duo was dozing peacefully amidst the clutter of pillows that littered the bed. Somewhere along the night, all his clothes were lost, except for his headband.

Zechs wrapped his arm around the frail pilot and stopped when he heard a snarl.

The two men had a staring battle, until Zechs conceded. He lay on his side of the bed, intending to brighten the mood with a weary smile.

"It won't be easy if we're fighting for the same prize, Heero."

"Hn."

Zechs sighed and went to sleep.

"I can't believe you have nothing for me to wear in your room!" exclaimed Duo. He spread his arms helplessly. 'It's not Halloween anymore. I can't walk around dressed like a maid."

"But I think you look quite adorable in that costume," said Zechs.

"I'm a guy, I'm not supposed to be adorable!"

"That dress suits you, Duo."

"You…. You think so Heero?... Hey, stop glaring at each other! You guys are impossible!"

Suddenly, a door opened and Trowa and Quatre stepped in the hallway.

Trowa grinned and hid his blushing face behind his hair.

"Wow, Quatre… I guess you had fun last night too, huh?"

Quatre smiled innocently. "Last night was quite entertaining with the food and festivities."

Then another door opened and Wufei stepped out along with Relena, who glanced at everyone and then ran away quickly.

"I didn't know you were into that, Wufei," exclaimed Duo, clearly shocked.

Wufei shrugged and smiled. "I'll take whatever I can get."

The End.


End file.
